I'll Love You ,No Matter What
by Beyond You
Summary: Ui is nice, sweet ,caring and mature she's still young but she knows when her heart tells her that love can be found in any heart even one filled with true hate. When she helps someone with such a heart,she ends up falling in love with this person and helping them find true happiness together . But when she gets to involve,her friends and family don't like the idea and intervene.


** Hey Beyond you here. I have a new story for you. And I know i'm only giving myself more work than I already have...But this just came to me! so I had to post it. so here it is!**

**Enjoy! _ I will update my other storys...Promise! :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or its characters only this story.**

* * *

Prologue

It was summer but much to Ui's delight the afternoon breezes calmed the hot sun a bit. Today was special for the young Hirasawa after a year off hardship; thinking, love, and jealousy .Things were falling into place as they planned from the beginning of their relationship. Ui was not a girl of fast thinking or trusting her gut like her lover was but it prove to be quite useful in some situations. She smiled when she remember her how her love tried to be sweet and bought her flowers on their first date. Things were as hard for the both of them as her sister didn't want her to be associated with bad, sneaky cheating; dirty trouble maker or better said delinquent Ritsu Tainaka. _Ritsu…_ Ui smiled at the thought of finally after their long separation she would finally be able to hear, touch, and kiss Ritsu again. She wondered what Ritsu did to get her number again after her Sister and friends tried desperately to break them apart from moving across town and changing her number in the process, but couldn't be happier that her girlfriend did all she could to find her. As she walked towards the shopping district eager to see the black custom Mustang Gt waiting for her to start a new life with one she loves despite what they say about her girlfriend. Her sunvdress blew slightly with her light brown hair as well the look made her seem like an angel. Some bystanders whistled at her direction making the petite brunette blush a bit, trying to shaking off the Goosebumps the wind made on her. Once she was closer she saw a tall, toned girl with shoulder length hazel hair wearing cargo shorts with a red and black t-shirt with white Nike's to match.

The figure was leaning coolly on the driver's door resting her head on the side. "R-Ritsu…" the latter startled looked up to see Beautiful chocolate-brown eyes on the verge of tears staring at her lovingly. "U-Ui what's wrong?" Ritsu said worried for her girlfriend removing herself off her car, stepping towards the crying girl. Ui wasted no time embracing Ritsu in a tight hug and fully crying now, she buried her face in the crook of Ritsu's neck. Ritsu did the same around Ui's small slim waist. They held each other, Ritsu stroking the girls back soothingly, the crying turned to sobs of joy after the kind gesture. Ritsu whispered soothing words in the girl's ear, "Its ok I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. I promise". Ui calmed down after a couple of minutes, she released Ritsu from the hug and cupped one of Ritsu's cheeks and stroked it with her thump before claiming those soft lips after so long. Ritsu held the girl firmly by the waist and tilting her own head deepening the kiss. All their stored up passion, want and love for one another was in this one kiss. Ui cheeks were on fire her heart beat at its max crashing in her chest repeatedly. Ritsu was feeling almost the same but with more lust to touch her girlfriend's body after not seeing her for a year. They parted for air, both girls panting and blushing waiting for the other to speak first. Ui broke the silence first, "I missed you so much, I thought you would never find me"

"I would never give up looking for you. You're my world…. my everything….I always and will love you forever Ui" Ritsu spoke softly intertwining their hands together. Small fragile hands fit perfectly together with hers like they should.

"Thank you for not giving up on me….Ritsu"

* * *

_ Oh Ui if only you knew how many sleepless nights I had just thinking about hurt…or worse. _Ritsu thought leading Ui to the car. She opened the door for her love and closed heading towards the driver's side. As she started the car Ui was shaking a bit, leaving her worried. She noticed how much Ui changed in the course of one year. The younger girl's hair is a bit longer, her cleavage also boosted up…not that she cared…(any way) her curves showed more and she grown an inch or two. _Wow I can't believe I just noticed all this until now. _ Ui looked her girlfriend over once, she was in the car and noticed that Ritsu as a bit wealthier than before but she didn't think too much of it. As she looked closely, Ritus eyes were a shade lighter almost like gold, and the brunettes hair was a bit more spiked on the ends with her bangs giving her a Cool, hot rock star look. Which Ui liked…very much…maybe beyond that. Also she noted when they were outside that Ritsu was still taller after she knew she had grown a bit this past year.

"Ui are you ok if you're cold, I could give you my jacket its in the backseat" Ritsu asked concerned, her gold eyes staring at her. _ It's defiantly the opposite,_ Ui thought biting her lip controlling herself.

"No its fine Ritsu lets just go, have lunch"

"Are you sure…it's no trouble at all?"

"Yes, I'm sure thank you" Ui said kissing the Brunette on the cheek.

Ritsu nodded and drove off. The couple felt complete with one another by each other's side. Their past year was brutal for both physically and mentally but they overcame it together. Sex, drugs, violence, tears, death, scars….. A past they would never repeat. Now they start anew, maybe starting a family along the way. Things were perfect and Ritsu would do anything to keep it that way.

_My love for you was always true…until the end, My love._

* * *

** Will there you have it, this will be multi-chapter if you guys like so please follow/favorite and review. It helps more than you think.**

**sorry for any mistakes and This will not be BETA...to much of a hassle! If you have any questions or just want to talk PM me anytime**

**~Beyond you out~**


End file.
